Sentimientos
by aelita's-chan
Summary: Aang y sus amigos despues de un largo viaje descansan en una isla del reino de la tierra, y se encuentran con una nueva amiga y además muchos problemas desde la Nación del Fuego, disfrutenlo!
1. 1º Una maestra agua

cap 1 "Una maestra agua" 

Aang desperto de una linda noche de descanso con la fuerte luz del amaneser, miro hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaban al Norte de El reino de la Tierra. Tomo las sogas que estaban atadas a los cuernos de su gran visonte volador y fueron desendiendo poco a poco hasta tocar tierra firme.

Sokka y Katara se despertaron con un gran rugido de alegria de Appa y bajaron un poco mareados.

- Buenos días chicos - Les dijo Aang quien se encontraba acariciando la cabeza del gran Visonte y con el pequeño lemur Momo en uno de sus hombros - Buenos días Aang - Le dijo Katara - ¿Donde estamos? -  
- Al norte del Reino de la Tierra - Contesto Aang y dejo de acarisiar a Appa.  
- ¿Ya? wwoww - Dijo Sokka aun mareado - Ayuda - Murmuro - Ja, ja no te preocupes Sokka ya se te pasara ese gran mareo - Dijo Aang y lo ayudo a sentarse en el suelo.  
- Bueno esta noche la pasaremos aqui - Dijo Aang - Asi podremos descansar bien -  
- Esta bien, pero antes ire abuscar algunos frutos así podremos comer - Dijo Katara quien levanto el saco de comida que estaba completamente vacio.  
- Bien y yo ire a buscar leña - Dijo Sokka quien ahora se sentia mucho mejor - Bueno, yo ire a ver si hay algun pueblo cerca - Dijo Aang

Los tres tomaron rumbos distintos y se metieron entre los arboles, pasado un rato, Katara se encontraba buscando algunas frutas, cuando encontró un arbol con naranjas, dio tres pasos y se detuvo al instante al oir pisadas que provenian desde la izquierda, Katara se escondió detras de un árbol y espero atenta para ver de quien se trataba... La sombra se detuvo y entonces Katara se levanto despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido y cuando la sombra se movio un momento Katara lista para atacar salto de su escondite haciendo agua control cuando se sorprendio de lo que veia. Una niña de su misma edad, de cabello negro largo echo una colita y vestida como una maestra agua, la observaba desafiante pero al verla tmb se impresiono y dejo de hacer agua control.  
- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto la chica con un dejo de curiosidad - Soy Katara y soy maestra agua al igual que tu - Dijo la otra con una sonrisa - Mi nombre es July - Dijo la chica un poco triste - ¿Que te ocurre? - Le pregunto Katara al verla así - Es que me sorprende mucho ver a otra maestra agua por aqui - Dijo la chica de cabello negro y en ese momento se callo de cansanció Katara logro sujetarla a tiempo y la rescosto usando de respaldo el tronco de un arbol - Gracias - Dijo July con cara de adormilada - De nada - respondió Katara - ¿Que te ocurre, Parece que no hubieses dormido en dias -  
- Realmente no he dormido desde hace dos dias - Respondió July - ¿Por que? - Pregunto Katara - Porque en realidad tuve que huir del pueblo en donde estaba... - Comenzó a explicar July - Espera sera mejor que me cuentes después, ahora acompañame - Le dijo Katara July ayudada por Katara comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia donde se econtraba Appa, este las recibió con un rugido de satisfacción - ¿Un visonte volador? - Pregunto July admirada y miro de arriba a abajo a Appa, este le dió un languetaso de bienvenida - El es Appa - Le dijo Katara a July - Appa, que lindo nombre - Dijo July y acarisió al visonte y de la nada una cosa blanca se poso en su hombro, July lo observó con sorpresa y vio a un lemur Blanco y marron que la miraba con desden, este se movio curiosamente sobre la espalda de July olfateandola y finalmente se poso en el braso con el cual July acarisiaba a Appa - Y ese es Momo - Agrego Katara - es muy introbertido -  
- Lo he notado - Dijo July y observo al lemur que trataba de meterse en su bolso en busca de alimento - Oye, hay no hay nada de comida - Le reprocho al lemur.  
- ajajajaja Ya te acostumbraras, con migo hacia lo mismo - Dijo Katara divertida, July la miro con picardia En ese momento unos arbustos se movieron y de ellos salio un joven flaco y alto con una cantidad abundante de ramas, al ver a July exclamó - KATARA ¿QUIEN ES ESA CHICA¿ACASO QUIERES QUE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO NOS ENCUENTRE? -  
- Uff, - Se quejo Katara - Si mirala ella es una espia de la nación del fuego - Dijo con Ironia - El es mi hermano Sokka, Sokka ella es July una maestra agua - Los presento Katara - ¿Una maestra agua? A ver demuestralo - Le ordeno Sokka - Como quieras - dijo July tranquilamente y destapo una pequeña cantimplora que llevaba atada a su sintura, movio su mano haca adelante y hacia atras y lentamente fue saliendo un chorro de agua de la cantimplora - Ahora me crees - Dijo con una sonrisa, Sokka la seguia observando y dijo - Esta bien no puedo negar que seas una maestra agua - July sonrió - Es bueno que desconfies de la gente, pero no lo hagas todo el tiempo - Le recomendo esta.  
En ese momento Sokka estaba por reprocharle pero July se desmayo de nuevo, pero antes de que callera al suelo Sokka y Katara la sugetaron de los brasos y la arrastraron hacia el suave pelaje de Appa.

Poco despues July abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo ver a un niño con una flecha celeste en su cabeza totalmente pelada, que la miraba con atención, July se movío y setia como si estuviese acostada en una nuve, se sentó y observo a su alrededor descubriendo que no estaba en una nuve sino que estaba acostada sobre el lomo de Appa El niño con la flecha en la cabeza le dijo alegremente - Hola soy Aang¿Como te llamas? - - Soy July - Respondio la chica y lo miró con curiosidad - Mis amigos me dijeron que eras una maestra agua - Agrego Aang con una sonrisa - Así es soy una maestra agua - Dijo July y no pudo evitar ponerse triste - ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto preocupado Aang

CoNtInUaRa...


	2. 2º El triste pasado

**Bueno aca esta el 2º cap -**

* * *

Cap 2 "El triste pasado"

Aang miraba a la joven de cabello oscuro con gran preocupación, mientras ella miraba al suelo, repiro profundo y levanto la vista para ver al pequeño niño y dijo - Cuando naci cresi en la tribu Agua del polo norte,... - Aang se sorprendió - ...Pero, un día hace ya cinco años, mis padres tuvieron que venir a este pueblo y desidieron traerme, vivimos medio año en paz, pero un lugubre día , la nación del fuego encontro el pueblo y comenzo a destruir todo, mi padre se fue y nunca más lo volvi a ver, en cuanto a mi madre fue secuestrada, pero antes de eso me mando a las montañas donde vivia una anciana maestra tierra, que antes de que la nación del fuego encontrara su escondite me dijo que huyera hacia el norte... Asi e estado desde hace dias - Dijo tristemente July y cerró los ojos, unas cristalinas lagrimas resbalaron por sus pestañas y calleron por sus mejillas. Aang se apresuro y la abraso acarisiandole la espalda y diciendole que se quedara tranquila, July se sonrojo, en ese momento comenzó a sentir un sentimiento calido por aquel joven que en ese momente la abrasaba tratando de consolarla, cuando el joven la solto July pudo notar que Aang tenia un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, el chico miro para abajo y dijo - Mi pasado es como el tuyo, nada más que yo desapareci x 100 años - Dijo Aang tristemente - ¿Tu eres el Avatar verdad? - Dijo July un poco sorprendida aunque trato de dicimularlo diciendo - Aunque se que se siente estrañar a tus amigos -  
- Es horrible - Dijo Aang July miro a su alrededor tratando de cambiar de tema así Aang no se sentia mal - Esta atardeciendo - Dijo y miro al sol que se escondia en las montañas - Sera mejor que busque a Katara quiero decirle algo - Dijo July misteriosamente. Aang sonrió y bajo del lomo de appa con gran ajilidad, July tambien lo hizo pego un salto y callo de rodillas.  
Camino hacia los arboles y desapareció tras ellos, luego de unos minutos encontro a su amiga Katara, la cual murmuraba algo mientras arrojaba piedras a un pequeño rio. July pudo escuchar.  
- Porque me gustara...?...No entiendo... Y... - - Hola Katara - Dijo July - Ah, hola July dijo Katara, quien trato de poner una sonrisa, pero solo le salio una mueca de tristesa - ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó July - No - Mintió Katara, no queria hablar de eso - Estoy bien -  
- Mmm... Katara, se que nos conocemos desde esta mañana pero me doy cuenta de que algo te molesta,... - Y vio que Katara miraba las montañas -... Y mucho - Agrego - Esta bien - Se rindió Katara, además no se bancaba tener ese peso un dia más - Te contare July se sentó a su lado y la observó con desdén.  
- Quizas sea un poco inaudito lo que voy a decir pero es verdad - Comenzo Ella - Adelante - La animó July - Bueno,... La verdad... Es... Que,... A mi... Me... Gusta... - Comenzó Katara -  
- ¿Quien? - Pregutó July dandole animos - El... El... Principe Zuko - Dijo Katara y metio la cabeza entre las piernas, July esceptica por lo que acababa de oir trato de dicimular, pero se le hizo más dificil que la ves anterior con Aang - Y... ¿Que hay... De malo... En... Eso?... - Dijo July - Es que el es el principe de la nación del Fuego y que mato a tus padres y a los mios y ... Y... - Dijo Katara nerviosa -  
- La nación del fuego sí, pero el no - Razono July, Katara la miró, - Es obvio Katara, el principe Suko no mato a nuestros padres, fue el señor del fuego - Agrego - Es verdad - Dijo Katara, ahora más animada - Tenes razón, Oh July... Gracias - Agrego y la abrasó - De nada - Dijo July - Oye, no se lo vallas a contar a los chicos - Le pidió Katara - Tranquila no lo hare - Dijo July - ¿Acaso crees que soy una boca floja! - Le reprochó - Mmm, No lo se - Dijo Katara haciendole burla y le tiro un poco de agua - ¿Queres guerra, Pues la vas a tener - Le grito July y le lanzo un poco de agua Y así siguieron divirtiendose hasta que llego Sokka y dijo - Oigan que estan... - Pero no pudo terminar la frase xq un chorro de agua lo empapo entero - ... Dejen... De... Jugar...Con... El... Agua - Dijo mientras se secaba, las chicas no pudieron evitar largar una carcajada y entonces llego Aang y al ver a Sokka dijo - Oye Sokka ¿Que te paso? - Y lo miro de pies a cabesa - Te agradeceria que me secaras usando tu viento - Le respondio entre bufidos Sokka - De acuerdo, pero sostente - Le advirtio Aang y habrió su planeador y lo agito en dirección a Sokka una potente rafaga de viento salio de el y seco a Sokka en un santiamen - Genial, gracias Aang - Le agredeció.


	3. 3º El principe y el Avatar

**WIIIIIIIII Cap 3 Al fin!**

**Zuko: Este capitulo... Desde cuando me rindo frente al avatar?**

**Aelita¿Quien dijo que te rendias?**

**Zuko: Bue... Es lo mismo**

**Aelita: Leelo de vuelta y lo vas a entender!**

**Zuko: Te aviso que no soy de esos que tienen concideración**

**Aelita: Si claro ¬¬**

* * *

Cap 3 "El principe y el Avatar"

Esa noche tivia cuatro chicos, (Ya que habian decidido que July los acompañaria al polo Norte) estaban sentados al rededor de un fuego calido y resplandeciente mientras se las arreglaban para comerse de mil maneras las naranjas que Katara habia concegido.  
- Dejenme ver,... Comi naranjas echas jugo,... Naranjas cocidas,... Naranjas naturales,... Naranjas en tajadas¿Cual me falto? - Contaba Sokka - La lastima que todas tenian el mismo gusto -

- Y bueno son naranjas - Le respondio July que se estaba comiendo su segunda naranja

- Veanle el lado bueno, yo hace 100 años que no como unas tan ricas - Y sonrio - Bien echo Katara -  
- Gracias Aang - Le agradeció Katara quien se habia terminado de comer la segunda naranja y ya no queria más, miro hacia un costado, y vio la misma montaña que habia estado observando esa misma tarde cuandohablo con July

- ¿Katara¿Katara? - Pregunto Sokka - ¿Te vas a comer esa naranja? -  
- No adelante Sokka, comela - Dijo Katara a desgano, Sokka tomo la naranja y estaba por pegarle un mordisco cuando de repente Momo apareció, se la quito de la mano y aterrizó en el hombro de su dueño.  
- Oye! - Le grito Sokka, Aang y July rieron, Aang miro a Katara pero esta no le estaba prestando ni el más minimo interes en lo que ocurria, July dejo de reir al ver la expresion en la cara del niño

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto, Sokka miro a Aang y luego a donde el estaba mirando

- Katara ¿Estas bien? - Preguto atonito alver que su hermana un año menor que el, estaba llorando, July se aserco lentamente y dijo en un susurro a su oido

- ¿Estas pensando en el? - Katara se sonrojo un poco - No te preocupes - La alento - Todo esta bien -

- Gracias - Le dijo la morena tmb en vos baja, Katara se dio vuelta y miro a su hermano y a su pequeño amigo- Estoy bien - Dijo tratando de tranquizarlos

Ya apagado el fuego y recostado en el suelo Aang sin poder dormirse se levanto frustrado y se cento al los pies de un gran roble, dio un suspiro, se acomodo, en ese momento una bellota callo en la cabesa del niño tomandolo por sorpresa, miro hacia arriba y no vio ningun movimiento, se recosto nuevamente y otra bellota callo en su cabesa sacandole un gran -Ay- despavilado por segunda ves y pasandose la mano en la cabeza, el niño se paro y observo hacia arriba pero no encontro nada extraño, se sento de nuevo y esta vez mirando hacia el cielo. De la nada unas ramas que estaban cerca de el se movieron, Aang se preparo para enfrentarse a esa cosa cuando de repente salio la cabesa de July con una gran sonrisa y dijo

- Uy, lo siento por las vellotas Aang no fue mi intención - Y aun de cabesa miro al niño que apenas avia salido de su asombro - ¿Estas bien? - Aang sonrio

- Si solo que no pude dormir ¿Y tu? - July bajo del arbol con gran agilidad se dio vuelta para ver al niño y dijo

- Lo mismo, pero siempre me a gustado observar las estrellas - Y miro hacia el cielo

- En estos ultimos 100 años no han cambiado casi nada - Dijo Aang quie tambien miro hacia el cielo -  
- Oye Aang, subamos al arbol para verlas mejor ¿Quieres? - Le ofrecio July

- De acuerdo, un poco de aire fresco me hara bien - Le respondio Aang con una sonrisa Ambos subieron por el arbol hacia la punta y se sentaron uno junto al otro

- Balla esta vista es genial - Dijo fasinado Aang - July observo a su alrededor,

- Realmente lo es - Aang la miro,

- Solo por curiosidad, pero,... ¿Por que te gusta tanto mirarlas? - July se sorprendio por la pregunta pero al mismo tiempo se alegro por ello

- Cuando era pequeña mis padres me decian que cada estrella simbolisaba la vida de una persona - Explico

- Ah... - Dijo el niño un poco comfundido, July se quedo observandolo y penso - se ve muy lindo con esa cara de inocente y comfundido - Y sonrio

- Apuesto a que sabes hacer muy buenas caras graciosas - Dijo esta para animarlo, el niño levanto la vista y la miro sonriente, respiro ondo y puso una cara extrabagante pero divertida, July puso una cara mas extrabagante y Aang la supero con otra super graciosa y asi siguieron hasta que derrepente entre las ramas del arbol salto una cosa blanca que se poso en la espalda de Aang quien tenia la cara de July en frente y besandola por accidente, en ese momento el recien aparecido lemur se puso entremedio de los dos separandolos y acamodandose muy picaro en el regaso de July

- ¡MOMO! - Dijeron ambos chicos al unisono, se miraron y rieron, July pudo notar que Aang estaba rojo como un tomate, al igual que ella, más calmada pudo ver que atras del niño debajo en el lago algo grande se estaba moviendo en dirección a la orrilla

- ¿Que es eso? - Le pregunto al joven avatar, este se dio vuelta y miro hacia donde July le habia señalado e inclinandose un poco hacia adelante pudo ver la silueta de un pequeño barco de guerra, se sorprendio mucho e incorporandose dijo

- Es un barco de la nación del fuego! Y no cualquier barco, es el del principe que trata de capturarme - July se quedo esceptica

- LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO TE BUSCA? - Dijo descesperada, - Debemos salir de aqui rapido - Agrego, Aang asintio y acto seguido also a July tal como lo habia echo con Katara veses anteriores y salto desde la punta del arbol hacia el suelo, seguido de su fiel compañero Momo. Aterrisaron en el suelo, despacio y Aang bajo a July, esta fue a despertar a Katara y el joven niño a Sokka, aunque se le hizo un poco dificil

- VAMOS SOKKA DESPIERTA O ACASO QUIERES QUE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO NOS ENCUENTRE - Dijo Aang ya cansado de tratar de despertar a su amigo

- Apartate Aang - Dijo Katara y comenzo a moverse ridmicamente enfrente del rio, en el cual se levanto un hilo de agua que fue dirijido a la cara de Sokka, este despavilado por el frio chorro, se levanto en un salto y tontamente dijo

- ¿Que se creen ustedes, despertandome tan temprano? - Tres caras escepticas lo miraban y July dijo

- Bueno si quieres escapar de la nación del fuego te teniamos que despertar - Y lo miro complisemente - ¿No lo crees? - Agrego, Sokka no alcanso a responder porque en ese momento se escucharon pisadas de alguien que se dirijia hacia donde se encontraban ellos, todos se callaron al instante y lentamente se fueron acercando al adormilado visonte que se encontraba a un costado

- Shh, silencio Appa - Le susurro Aang al oido del visonte, este se movio muy lentamente

- ¿Bien que estamos esperando¿El comite de bienvenida? - Dijo Sokka desesperado

- Claro que no! - Le susurro su hermana enojada, July cerro sus ojos y escucho atentamente - Esta muy serca - Dijo en un susurro, Katara y Sokka dejaron de pelear

- ¿Cuantos son? - Pregunto sokka y saco su bumerang

- Solo uno - Los tres se la caderon mirando,

- ¿Estas segura? - Pregunto Sokka incredulo

- Si, solo uno - Recalco la joven de cabello negro

Todos preparados esperaron al inesperado visitante escondidos en zonas estrategicas, en ese momento unas ramas se movieron y de ellas emergio un joven alto con una quemadura en su ojo izquierdo y su pelo recogido en una colita, caminaba desididamente observando de un lado a otro, pero sin encontrar nada mas que arboles, Sokka estaba a punto de saltar de su escondite detras del principe de la nacion del fuego, pero July le hizo señas de que esperara, Katara y Aang, tambien las vieron y esperaron en sus respectivos escondites, en ese momento de las ramas salio otra persona, pero era mas baja y rechoncha y tenia el pelo canoso recogido en un pequeño rodete y dijo

- Principe Zuko, detente por favor, no puedes salir solo a buscar al Avatar, imaginate si alguien de el reino de la tierra te encuentra -  
- Tonterias tio, yo se que el avatar esta por aqui serca - Y miro a un arbol que tenia a su izquuierda sin saber que detras de este y muy bien escondido estaba Aang

- Principe Zuko, descansa un poco, ya has estado despierto por tres dias y... - Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque resivio un verrinche de su sobrino

- No puedo dormirme, le daria tiempo sufisiente para que el avatar escape! - Y lanso una llamarada de fuego al arbol que aun seguia mirando, asustando al pequeño avatar, quien apenas pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa

-¿Quien esta ahi? - Dijo enfurecido el pricipe de la nación del fuego, Aang desesperado no sabia que hacer, July quien estaba escondida en el arbol del otro lado junto a Katara observaban con horror al principe quien se hacercaba al escondite de niño, la chica le hizo señas a Sokka para que lansara su bumerang, este sin pensarlo dosveseslo hizo, pero para su desgrasia paso muy lejos de la cabesa del principe pero fue visto por el tio de este, quien lanzo una llamarada al escondite del guerrero, quien se corrio aun costado y se salvo de ser rostisado, el principe Suko alertado por la acción de su tio se lo quedo mirando incredulo y en ese momento su tio no alcanso a decirle que el bumerang iba a golpearlo, Katara estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para empujarlo hacia un costado pero July la detubo y la empujo hacia atras

- Katara se que te gusta pero no lo hagas enfrente de tu hermano ni de Aang, te debelarias a ti y a nosotros - Katara cerro los ojos justo antes de que el bumerang impactara en la cabesa del principe y escucho que su cuerpo caia pesadamente sobre el piso - Uhh - Dijo July - Que golpe y encima,... Se levanta? -

Katara abrio los ojos y vio que el principe se levantaba pesadamente ayudado por su tio y su mirada se fijo en el arbol que hacia unos momentos era el escondite de Sokka, ya parado volvio a lanzar una llamarada al mismo arbol el cual lo habia echo la primera ves este comenzo a incendiarse, Aang desesperado, gateo hacia un costado, pero para su desgracia una rama en llamas callo justo en frente de el sorprendiendolo y el pobre chico dejo escapar un grito de susto que fue oido por el principe y su tio

- Esta por aqui! - Grito el principe triunfante, Aang gateo hacia el otro lado y logro pasar justo a tiempo antes de que el arbol en llamas se le callera encima, el principe siguio lansando llamaradas de fuego hacia los arboles en la dirección en la que se diriguia Aang,

- Corre Aang - Le gritaron las chicas desde su escondite, el joven avatar salto hacia un arbol que no habia sido alcansado por el principe de la nación del fuego y fue saltando de rama en rama hasta perderse entre ellos, el principe lo siguio en cuanto a su tio se quedo parado en ese lugar muy quieto y silencioso

-¿Por que no va con su sobrino? - Le pregunto July a Katara - Ni idea - Le respondió Katara

De Sokka no se sabia nada despues de que el tio del principe habia lansado una llamarada a su escondite, en ese momento este camino decididamente hacia el donde despiro por ultima vez, July y Katara salieron de su escondite muy silenciosamente y lo siguieron en ese momente el anciano se paro en seco y las chicas lo miraron con desden, puso su mano en la cortesa del arbol e el cual vieron la cara de Sokka por ultima ves y se agacho, las chicas se hacercaron lentamente y se escondieron detras de un arbol sercano al lugar donde se encontraba el anciano

- mmm... Disculpame chico, no fue mi intención lastimarte - Dijo, Katara salio corriendo y paso como un rayo al lado del anciano y vio a su hermano tirado en el suelo con una mano herida, Katara abraso a su hermano, en ese momento July se puso al lado del anciano y observo a Sokka que estaba inconciente, miro su mano

- No se preocupen - Dijo y tomo la ennegresida mano, soplo y paso su dedo con suavidad

-Es solo un poco de ollin - Y miro a Katara

- Seguro que se golpeo fuerte en la cabesa con la cortesa del arbol - Y miro al anciano

- Y se desmayo - Miro la cara de su amigo

- Nada serio - Concluyo.  
- Que bueno - Dijo Katara y dejo de abrasar a su hermano acomodandolo en su regaso

- Les juro que mi intención no era lastimarlo - Dijo disculpandose el anciano

- Lo se - Dijo July con una sonrisa

- Como lo sabes? - Pregunto Katara

- El en ningun momento tuvo la intención de atacar a nadie, comfundio a Sokka con un maestro tierra, porque no alcanso a distingir el bumerang, además no disparo directamente a el sino a los arbustos-

- Ah... - Dijo Katara

- Asi es, pense que era un maestro tierra y queria auyentarlo - Se explico el anciano

- Por sierto ¿Cual es su nombre? - Pregunto July

- Soy Iroh - Dijo el anciano e hizo una reverencia

- Yo soy Katara - Dijo La morena ahora contenta - Y el es mi hermano Sokka -  
- Y yo soy July - Dijo por ultimo la niña de cabello negro - Espera un momento¿Usted no es la mano derecha del señor del fuego? - Pregunto incredula

- Mano derecha, No, yo soy su hermano, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con su idea loca de conquistar al reino tierra, los nomadas aire y las tribus agua, jamás - Dijo Iroh

- Le hago otra pregunta¿Porque su sobrino esta tan estusiasmado en capturar a Aang? - Le preguto July

- Porque el fue desterrado de la nación del fuego - Explico Iroh

- ¡Como? - Dijeron dos chicas completamente incredulas

- Les contare la historia... -

Aang saltaba freneticamente de una rama a otra mientras esquivaba las llamaradas de su perseguidor, sin querer se tropeso con una enrredadera y callo pesadamente al piso, se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor de la caida y se dio cuenta de que unas ramas lo cubrian de la vista del principe, escucho pisadas, que se acercaban, inmovil observo en todas las direcciónes hasta que vio los pies del maestro fuego, en ese instante una llamarada de fuego quemo las ramas y abrio un agujero otra llamarada hiba dirijida hacia el joven avatar pero este se corrio hacia un costado esquivandola pero sintiendo su calor intenso

- Espera por favor - Rogo el chico - ¿Que quieres de mi? - Pregunto

- Capturarte - Respondio el maestro fuego listo para atacarlo

- ¿Con que proposito...? - Pregunto el niño incorporandose

- Para recuperar mi honor - Respondio el principe quien aún seguia con las manos en alto listo para atacar

- ¿Por que? - Pregunto el avatar y lo miro preocupado

- No te interesa - Respondio de mal humor el principe

- ¿Como quieres capturarme si no se cual es tu objetivo con migo? - Pregunto el niño muy confundido - Si me dices, prodria entregarme -  
- ¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo? - Dijo el maestro fuego más enfadado que antes

- No, te estoy diciendo la verdad - Dijo Aang -

Mmm... Como decirte esto si tu has sido criado por monjes - Dijo Con picardia el maestro fuego

- El monje Giapso era un padre para mi - Dijo defendiendose Aang

- No me digas... - Dijo el principe y refunfuño

- Te digo la verdad - Dijo Aang tratando de convenserlo

- Esta bien, si tu lo dices - Dijo el principe que aflojo un poco y bajo las manos

- ¿Que te ocurrio? - Pregunto el niño avatar y dio unos pasos acercandose al maestro fuego

- Fui desterrado de la nación del fuego y no quiero recordarlo - Resumio el principe a regañadientes

- No eres el unico que a sido desterrado - Dijo Aang, el principe zuko lo miro - Otros monjes querian separarme de Giapso para enviarme al templo del aire del este para que entrenara y yo me escape - Dijo Aang y miro hacia el suelo

- ¿Por que? - Pregunto el principe Zuko, por 1º vez interesado **((Interesado?En que estaba pensando!Yo! xD))**

- Porque no resistia la idea de que me sacaran del lado de la persona que mas queria, y menos despues de perder a mis amigos - Dijo el niño y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

- No lo sabia,... ¿Pero como sobreviste estos 100 años? -  
- Cuando me escape, hubo una tormente y Appa y yo casi nos ahogamos, pero el espiritu del avatar creo un aisverg y estuve alli por 100 largos años - Resumio el niño y miro al maestro fuego Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, los dos sabian que habian pasado por lo mismo, en ese momento comenzo a salir el sol y la luz se filtro por los huecos de los arboles que habian quedado despues de toda la persecución y ambos pensaron que seria mejor regresar...

* * *

**Zuko: Regrese caminando panchamente con el niño avatar al lado!**

**Aelita: No lo sabras hasta que leas el proximo cap... ¬¬**

**Zuko: No decime ahora!**

**Aelita: Espera**

**Zuko: Pero como queres que... **

**Aelita le puso un galletita en la boca y le dijo - Si no sabes esperar te jodes ->. **

**Zuko (Con la galletita todavia en la boca) Esta bien... ----**


End file.
